Calensk
Calensk is an Arstotzkan guard and will come to the inspector at the beginning of day 9 complaining about his payment. He also adds that when the inspector detains someone, he gains a bonus. Calensk makes a deal with the inspector: he will give the inspector 5 credits for every 2 people the inspector detains. The maximum amount he can pay is limited, though. The inspector cannot reject the deal. Gameplay On day 11, Calensk gives the inspector only 5 credits, no matter how many entrants have been detained in the past two days, saying that he spent the rest on a cure for his wife's illness. He promises to pay the debt later, but when he makes his next entrance on day 13, he will only pay the inspector up to 10 credits, even if more than four people were detained. On day 15, Calensk assists the inspector to defuse a bomb and is planning on selling the bomb parts for extra profit. He will deliver the inspector's share on day 16. This time, he pays 10 credits if fewer than four people (or no one) have been detained. He will not pay more than 15 credits, regardless of the number of detainees. The maximum amount of credits the inspector can get from him in person is 30 credits. After day 16, his post is moved to a prison, but he will keep paying for detained people. He will deliver the payment to the inspector's home at the end of the day, every two days, starting on day 18. This bonus is capped at 30 credits per delivery, which would require the inspector to detain 12 people every two days. Near the end of the game, a delivery is made on two consecutive days (days 30 and 31). Transcripts Day 9 *''Hello.'' *inspector Are you the spy? *''What? No. '' *''I am guard here. My name is Calensk.'' *''They told me I get good position, then send me here.'' *''This is thanks I get.'' *''Now they pay me almost nothing.'' *inspector They pay us all as much. *''Yes. But look.'' *''I get small bonus when you detain people.'' *''More you detain, more they give me for processing.'' *''But this is not fair, right? You should get something too.'' *''So I fix this problem. '' *''I give you 5 credits from my bonus for every two people you detain.'' *''Sounds like good deal to me. '' *''I give money to you after I get paid.'' *''Let us make the best of this.'' Days 11 and 13 If no one has been detained during the past two days: *''What is going on?'' *''I am getting nothing because of you. '' *''Detain more people and we will both benefit.'' If one entrant has been detained during the past two days: *''Good morning. '' *''You are not detaining enough people.'' *''I have nothing to give you.'' *''Detain more to share part of my bonus.'' If two or three entrants have been detained during the past two days: *''Good morning.'' *''You detained'' to 3 people. *5 credits *''Bonus is good, they pay ok.'' *''It is not much though. '' *''Maybe you detain more people and we do better.'' If four or more entrants have been detained during the past two days: *''Good morning. '' *''You detained'' x people. *5 credits *''Bonus is good, they pay ok.'' *inspector This is not enough. *''Yes, I know. '' *''My wife sick now. Neighbor spreads the flu. '' *''This is what is left after medicine.'' *''I give you rest next time.'' *''Maybe you detain more people to make it easier.'' Day 13 Calensk will use the same lines as above unless four entrants or more were detained by day 11 and four entrants or more have been detained since day 11 (i.e. if he would have to use the line about his sick wife again). In that case, the following dialog will occur: *''Good morning. '' *''You detained'' x people. *10 credits *''Here is your cut.'' *inspector There is more from last time. *''This is all I have now but soon I make up rest.'' Day 15 When the bomb has been dropped onto the inspector's desk: *''What is going on?'' *''Oh. Hah. '' *''What is this amateur shit?'' *inspector Should we evacuate? *''For that little thing? No of course not.'' *''Just disable it. Open the cover.'' *opening the cover *''Stupid fucking terrorist. '' *''Could not even add a display.'' *inspector What should I do now? *''This is the poorest bomb I ever see. A simple mind created this.'' *''Just cut the wires in order.'' *cutting the wires *''Ok, all done. Back to work.'' *inspector We should close the checkpoint. *''Bullshit. I need to earn money today.'' *''Give bomb to me.'' *''I sell materials and give you cut.'' *being given the bomb *''What a piece of shit. '' *''I doubt it is even worth much. '' *''Call the next immigrant.'' Day 16 If one to three entrants have been detained: *number of people detained; see below *''Here.'' *10 credits *''For bonus and selling bomb parts.'' If four entrants or more have been detained: *number of entrants detained; see below *''Here.'' *10 credits *''For bonus and selling bomb parts.'' *5 credits After giving the money: *''They move our station to prison. '' *''We still get bonus so keep detaining.'' *''I stop visiting you here.'' *''I will drop off money at your home instead.'' *''Every other night.'' Reporting number of detained entrants Calensk will say one of the three lines depending on how many people have been detained during the past two days (or time frame): *''You detained nobody.'' *''You detained only one person.'' *''You detained'' x people. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Authorities Category:Characters from Arstotzka